Rectangular pieces of foil of the above type are used in large numbers in the process of hair colouring in hair salons and the like.
In this process, an individual lock of hair is laid on the foil, and the colouring compound (usually a gel, paste, or viscous liquid) is brushed onto the hair. After applying the colouring compound, the outer end of the foil rectangle is folded up, then sides are folded in, and; so as to make a small pocket or pouch containing the lock of hair and the colouring compound. This process is repeated until all the hair to be coloured is contained in these pockets.
Fifty or so foil rectangles may be used for each head of hair that is coloured. In most cases these foil rectangles are made by hand; a fiddly and time-consuming exercise. Packets of pre-cut foil rectangles are available, but these are seldom used. The foil rectangles are prepared in advance, and are placed in batches in a receptacle at the colourists' workstation. Because the frailty of the foil, the rectangles at the colourists' workstation can become creased and dog-eared, requiring further work before each is used.
It is the object of the invention to provide a machine capable of manufacturing large numbers of foil rectangles at a centralised location, to be distributed to individual workstations as is the present practice. Another objective of at least the preferred embodiment is to produce foil rectangles one at a time on demand at each colourists' work station, so that each rectangle is available in prime condition, not requiring any remedial action by the colourist.